The overall objective of the proposed research is to study the patterns of speech articulation in dysarthric patients (individuals with speech production problems of neuromuscular origin). The particular goals of this work are to (1) examine the individual articulations of the tongue, lips, velum, pharynx, and jaw, (2) describe the coordination and synergy among the aforementioned articulations, and (3) establish the relationships between observed articulatory abnormalities and corresponding abnormalities of the acoustic speech signal. The research methods employed to achieve this objective are cinefluorography, sound spectrography, and phonetic transcription. It is ehpected that the data provided by these methods will reveal how various neuromuscular abnormaities affect the control of the articulators so as to result in disordered speech. Cinefluorographic and spectrographic data are now being collected for normal speech and for dysarthric speech of the following categories: lower motor neuron lesion, (b) Parkinsonism, (c) spasticity, (d) athetosis and/or dystonia, and (e) ataxia. Currently, detailed case studies are underway for patients who present the classic neurologic signs for these categories, in the hope that careful investigation of such "textbook" cases will reveal the prominent aspects of aberrant motor control for speech.